


Grand Caster Incubus 101

by VenomousQueen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: IM A FOOL qsh is also mentioned a ton bc i love Them, Pointy Ears, a little bit of fluff??? idk, basically i summoned merlin with my third summon ticket and im still baffled by it, bryn is the name of the Female Protagonist OC!, da vinci and merlin and robin rlly just talk, hes now at level 90 and 9/9/9 and its been 2 days since i pulled him, hi i love merlin and i love his EARS, not beta read bc i need to get this out of my system but im sure ill revise this soon, robin is the name of the Female Protagonist Self-Insert!, the rest are just mentioned or are brief!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousQueen/pseuds/VenomousQueen
Summary: Robin Fea, a fellow Master at Chaldea, just wanted to save for Qin Shi Huang when Merlin's banner came back. Three tickets later...((hi im calling myself out right now to say merlin being not fully human and being able to shapeshift and he has pointy ears which meets my standards so i gotta gush. thats not gonna happen until part 2 tho lol i need exposition))





	Grand Caster Incubus 101

The halls lingered with excitement as the staff of Chaldea eagerly awaited the return of the Mage of Flowers. Would one of the two Masters here succumb to the temptation that was Merlin and sacrifice their Saint Quartz and Summon Ticket savings? Days prior to the day Robin Fea dreaded, she consulted her best friend and fellow Master at Chaldea, Bryn Moratalla, if she should give in.

“Don’t throw in the towel, dude! You’re saving for your emperor. They’re waiting!” Bryn encouraged.

The ebony-haired girl had a point. Robin anxiously awaited the day that China Themselves, Emperor Shi Huang Di, would show up in a Rayshift. Everything accumulated after begging for the Archer of Shinjuku was wholly dedicated to who Robin called her emperor. There was already so much, she couldn’t hold it all in her storage spaces! Her rented storage facility in Chaldea was filled to the brim with Blazes of Wisdom to the point where she just decided to keep the rest in her room. The glimmering gold crystals resided in the corner of her room, just as anxious as she for the day they would be expended on a worthy Ruler. Over six hundred of these crystals, three hundred and seventy seven Saint Quartz, one hundred and forty Saint Quartz fragments, and fifty summoning tickets were all calculated and accounted for on the girl’s “Qin Shi Huang Saving” list. She even accounted for “Emergency Emperor Expenses” if the estimated one thousand, three hundred and eighty-two Saint Quartz and three hundred and one Summon Tickets weren’t enough!

The brunette plopped herself onto her bed with a sigh. Merlin, the Grand Caster, envied by men and women alike for his overpowered support on the battlefield and maybe even his looks. Maybe just his looks, but that didn’t matter! Robin’s heart was already set on one vengeful Count. Would Merlin help her team? Bersercu absolutely benefit from Hero’s Creation and Dreamlike Charisma stacked on top, as would Gilgamesh and Enkidu. Carmilla would as well if her Noble Phantasm was charged, and both Ozymandias and Quetzalcoatl would decimate their foes with the buffs only the “Dick Wizard”, as he came to be called throughout Chaldea, could provide. Was it worth risking Emperor Exclusive Saint Quartz and tickets? Robin noted every Rate-up and event for the next year and a half and deciphered that, yes, a few tries at the Summon System wouldn’t hurt. With an affirming nod, she jumped back onto her feet and made her way to the summoning room.

The dim-lit azure room was filled with Chaldea staff monitoring the mechanics of the summoning process. After not being used for several months, a few employees would come in and tinker with the system to make sure it was up and running by using easily-acquired Friend Points gained from Bryn and Robin’s battles. Today, the lights gleamed with life and staff members shared their enthusiasm amongst one another. Their chatter ceased when the portly Master slid open a drawer organized with her Summon Tickets. She had made sure that her resources were accessible, but still hidden enough to not tempt her to pull a Servant out from the Summoning Gate. She pursed her lips and bowed her head as their astonished expressions dug into her.

“Are you going to try for Artoria?” One man asked. “No way, she’s going for Lancer Artoria with the big tits. Aw yeah.” Another said.

“Are you all dense? She’s trying to summon the Mage of Flowers.” Da Vinci stepped in, both literally and figuratively, with her hands on her hips. “Don’t worry, Miss Fea. I know it’s hard to resist the chance of getting-”

“I’m only using five tickets and ten quartz. After that, I’m done, Da Vinci.” Robin stood by her word and placed one ticket in the middle of the circle. The spheres of the device whirred to life as three white rings burst into a silver assassin card. Jekyll! A familiar face, one she was quite fond of, but that wasn’t Merlin. Round two. She slipped another ticket out from the drawer and put it in the center of the circle. Even though there was no chance of getting Qin Shi Huang from this, she held her breath whenever the rays of light illuminated the room. The staff members in the room crowded around and collectively sighed when a Craft Essence appeared. Don’t worry, guys. This was just round two. Round three could be anything.

“You know what they say: Third time’s a charm!” A woman jested as her partner nudged her. “Robin has to keep her cool. She doesn’t want to go over five tickets and thirty Saint Quartz. Don’t you remember what happened last year? She used all thirty of her tickets and one hundred of her three hundred and seventy-two saved-up Quartz and didn’t even get a high-ranking Servant for her efforts. I believe in her. She can resist the temptation to throw anything more in.”

The lack of gold sparks was discouraging for most, but this Master had grown accustomed to getting spooked. Three familiar white rings clashed into each other and, from their midst, she saw a gold card. Her eyes widened, and she put her hands on the control table in front of her. 

“HELL YEAH, LARTORIA!!!” That same Artoria-obsessed man cheered, before almost choking on air. 

This wasn’t just a gold card. This was a gold Caster card. 

Another Helena? It had to be. It happened before. The pastel-clad Master held on to her sliver of hope, and almost fell back when pink gardenias magically bloomed within the summoning beacon. The signature sound rang out from the machine to congratulate the summoning of a new Heroic Spirit, and the small portrait of Merlin fluttered down into her now open hands. The mage himself now stood before all the crowd, but even with all the ladies present, his eyes were fixed on Robin. He was smiling in no time as if he knew everything about her and bent down to get a better look into her hazel eyes. He grinned when the faintest hints of pink brushed her cheeks.

“Greetings, Master of Chaldea. I am Merlin. People call me the Mage of Flowers, but you can just call me Merlin. I don’t do well with formalities.”

His purple eyes like galaxies made of stars made her head spin. She blinked several times and stepped back to let him step down from the Summoning Station. 

“I-I’m Robin. Wow… Merlin?” Am I dreaming? This time, the mage laughed as he went to stand by her side.

“I’m afraid you’re not dreaming. Big Bro Merlin is here with you!” She jumped when she realized he had casually read her mind. Or was his Clairvoyance so powerful that he knew her every thought? The real question was: Did she really just get the Grand Caster with her third summon ticket? She certainly wasn’t complaining. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she had a hand on her chest to help steady her breaths. Merlin was right here next to her just… smiling as they walked to Da Vinci’s workshop. Her mind didn’t even keep track of where she was going, but the Caster continued to follow alongside her. 

“Merlin… whoa… I… I really got you on my third ticket. I-I’m really happy right now!” She laughed to let out some of the air in her lungs. Her face was as red as Da Vinci’s outfit, and Merlin, knowing full well how she felt, went along with her present excitement. He knew she wondered if she would get her beloved emperor this easily, and knew the answer… but decided to keep it a secret. A cryptic prophecy on how she would summon Them would do her good, if only to see her smiling face. Man, knowing the future rocked. The Master and her new Servant came to a halt in front of Da Vinci’s work station, and the woman gave a sly smirk at the antsy brunette.

“You want to use your Emperor savings on your new Servant? Lucky for you, prices are cut in half, and the chance of getting a Super Success or Great Success are doubled. Have fun to your heart’s content!” The genius welcomed, and let Robin scrimmage through her behemoth of Blazes.

Merlin watched as she scooped up twenty gold crystals at a time like a claw machine and sacrificed it to him. Yes, the process was called “Sacrificing”, but the most sacrificial part was spending Saint Quartz to get a Servant and expending QP to level said Servant up. Not only did they need to be leveled up, but their three skills did as well. The Count of Monte Cristo got the V.I.B (very important boy) treatment back in January, and no one else was supposed to get that until Qin Shi Huang arrived. Merlin, however, was an exception. Not only were his skills absolute game-changers; they were, as Bryn called them, broken. Little Waver also fit into this category, and Robin already had him! Caster Colleagues~! 

The Caster was at max level before she knew it. A soft smile remained on his face, and the amount of flowers blooming by his feet duplicated. Her storage of Blazes of Wisdom were replenished by some of what was housed in her room, so it was back to square one of having a jam-packed inventory. At least there weren’t as many in her room. How many did that make that now? Five hundred or so? And she needed six hundred and twenty eight for her emperor! Back to the drawing board. Her Servant stopped her train of thought with a guffaw and she flinched.

“You are a kind-hearted Master, showering me with this power. Thank you. I owe you a lot.” Her heart skipped a beat at the sincerity in his voice. It was a soft, lulling voice, almost like Ed- oh boy, not now. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought and brought herself back on track. This happened so fast! Okay, don’t be awkward, Robin. 

“You’re very welcome.” 

“You’ll have enough for Them. I already know. Keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll be here… to watch from afar, but maybe sometimes I’ll pitch in. I’m not the best at fighting.” His easygoing approach soothed her nerves and she let out a sigh she didn’t realized she had built up. This meant her agenda for the next year and a half was going to be salvageable, especially with only three tickets being spent in total thus far! Salieri was going to be another temptation on its own, but that wasn’t going to be for another few months. 

Now that Merlin was at level ninety with the rest of her Servants save for Edmond, who was at level one hundred, and Passionlip and Lobo at level eighty, the brunette had to work on leveling up those pesky skills. So many materials, and Nerofest just ended. Why couldn’t it stay for a little while longer so she could get more pages and gears and Secret Gems?! She had neglected it once she knew she had everything aside from Dawnlight Reactor Cores and Ancient Bells of Tranquility for Qin Shi Huang,and she regretted that. Nerofest had to return, right? Nero was a fan favorite! 

The brunette dug through her inventory of materials to bring up everything the caster would need for his skills. Forbidden Pages, Eternal Gears, Seeds of Y-something, Hearts of a Foreign god, and… oh no. This meant she had to tap into her emperor’s supplies, which she forbade herself from using until Qin Shi Huang was in her Chaldea and at level one hundred. She even sealed the deal with an “umu”! Is everything really going to be okay like Merlin said? Why question him; he had Clairvoyance like Solomon! Solomon… she missed him… 

“Hey, let’s not think like that right now. Do you wanna go to the training simulator to gather some materials?” The concerned caster offered. She nodded and brushed the dust off her shirt before heading for the simulator. This was going to be a fun contract, and Merlin couldn’t be more happy to be here. Was it because she was a woman? Was it because she was massively in love with the Count of Monte Cristo? Was it because that same Count reciprocated those feelings but concealed his emotions? Maybe, but he already knew his time here was going to be fun.


End file.
